Different Directions of a Duck
by ducks-go-quack-00
Summary: (UPDATED) the ducks are all grown up and have gone their different ways but all meet up along the way of life(this is my first attept at a fan fic)
1. You Will Never geuss

Title-Different Direactions Of A Duck  
  
Authur - ducks_go_quack_00  
  
Rating-PG (I think)  
  
Disclaimer-I do not own the ducks Disney does, also I do not own any of the hockey teams named. So please dont sue me!!!  
  
Summery-The ducks are all grown up and have gone their diferent ways only to all meet up again.  
  
A/N- I do know I can't sell so don't complain. I am Australian so I will spell Mum like that not this Mom  
  
Important note you might want to know- There are a few couples in this story that you might like to know about so it akes sense.  
  
Connie and Guy (obviously)- Connie and Guy are married and have 2 kids( Belle and Harry). Guy plays for the North Stars and Connie is a sports theripist.   
  
Adam and Julie- Adam and Julie are engadged and totaly in love. Adam plays for the Aneim Mighty Ducks and Julie writes a sports colem for the local news paper.  
  
There are other couples but I can't think of any yet.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
a large scream eccohed through the Germaine household as Belle came running down the stairs with one half of her long chocolate brown hair in a plait and the other half she was holding.  
Mum Harry pulled my hair again Belle complained to her mother (Connie), while this was going on Harry was brishing his hands together trying to remove the hair that he had pulled from Belle's hair from himself.  
  
At that moment a tall man with sandy blonde hair came down the stairs behind Harry and saw the hair in his hand. Harry turned around(busted) as Connie looked over by this time she was plaiting the other half of Belles hair.  
Goodmorning honey she said finnishing off and walking over to Guy. Harry chose this time to escape and ran quickly up to his room.  
Guy said to Connie and they hugged. Belle burried her head in her arms on the table , ick' she thought.  
  
About half and hour later the family was eating breakfast.  
So what are you kids going to do today? Connie said trying to break the silence that had overcome the family since that mornings fight between the kids, it worked.  
Well I'm going to sign up for hockey, Jack and I want to play this season Harry said in a matter of fact way, I bet anything that Belle will be doing her usal dance and singing  
What's wrong with that?Belle demanded.  
Well it's so girly, I bet $ 50 that you couldnt survive one season of hockey  
Harry what have I said about betting Guy said but was ignored.  
Belle said a slight tone of anger in her voice I'm comming with you I'm gonna play hockey too. The table was quiet from then on but Guy and Connie couldnt help but smile their two kids were going to do what they loved most when they were their age.  
  
Later that day Connie was on the phone enquiring about hockey.  
came a voice from the other line, it sounded oddly familiar to her  
Yes hello I am calling about hockey. I have two children that would love to play  
Your in luck we have two open spaces on the team may I ask the names of the children The voice asked  
Yes Belle and Harry Germaine Connie told the man politely  
The man said sounding stunned may I ask what the fathers name is?  
You may it's Guy Germaine Connie said nervously  
Guy....Is this Connie The man asked almost screaming with excitement  
Yes it is Connie may I ask who you are?  
Connie it's me Charlie  
CHARLIE Oh my gawd  
I'm coaching the ducks  
Thats wondreful  
listen why dont you guys come around to our house some tie and catch up  
sure whats the address?  
14 Minnisota ave. Minneapolis... Hows next Sunday sound?  
Great see you then Connie said and hung up the phone smiling.  
  
Guy you will never geuss who I just got off the phone with 

* * *


	2. The Visit

A/N Thankyou to everyone who reviewd oh and Guy plays for the north stars not the dallas stars. If there is no team called the north stars there is for the prurpose of this Fic. Sorry I have not updated in so long, I just got sidetracked reading other fics. Merry Christmas to everyone because I probably won't update again untill after the new year so happy new year too.   
3 Stacey (aka ducks-go-quack-00 ~*~Duh~*~)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the things but the non-familiar characters who belong to me (hey I own something) I dont own the songs- Strawberry Kisses  
Lifestyles of the rich and famous  
Hey Baby  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
Chapter 2  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
here we are 14 Minnisota ave., are you sure this is the right place? Guy said looking out of the car window at the light yellow town house that they were parked infront of.  
Connie replyed looking from a small peice of paper to the number on the letterbox.  
OK lets go Guy said and got out of the car. The family followed and they all walked up the the door as Belle knocked on it. A young boy who looked about ten(Belle and Harry's age)  
he said nervously not knowing who they werre let along what they wanted.  
Is your father home? Connie asked, and as if on que Charlie walked up behind him.  
Hey Connie, hey GuyCharlie said smiling I havent seen you in years   
Yeah it's been ages Guy said shaking his hand Oh yeah this is Belle he motiond to Belle and Harry Guy motiond to Harry.  
It's nice to meet you two Charlie said to Belle and Harry and this is Ben he motiond to the young boy beside him  
and I'm Katie a tall lady said walking up next to Charlie please come in Charlie talks about all you ducks so much I'm starting to get jealous   
Ben why don't you show Belle and Harry to your room, you may as well get to know each other now because you will be on the same hockey team  
OK dad, come on Ben said and the three of them went up to his room.  
  
  
So how have you been latley? Charlie asked Guy last time I saw you was when Belle and Harry were born. Well I did see you at the reunion but I didnt get to talk to you   
I'm great.........but I cant say the same for my family Guy replied chuckeling a little  
What do you mean Guy? Charlie asked soundinng a little concerned  
same old Charlie always concerned about others' Guy thought and then spoke out Well a while back Harry broke is ankle and couldnt go swimming all summer a couple of weeks after that Connie miscarried and last year we almost lost Belle to penoma He said the last two things with a quiver in his voice  
I'm so sorry Charlie said comforting Guy  
why are you sorry it's not your fault. Just then Connie and Katie walked out of the kitchen and set down a plate of crackers and cheese and sat down Katie beside Charlie and Connie beside Guy and they all started talking about what was going on and hockey and the children.  
  
  
Upstairs in Ben's room the three of them were talking  
My dad was the captin of the mighty ducks  
We know Harry and Belle said togetherdad told us everything about the team one night  
do you guys always do that?  
do wha? Harry and Belle said together  
That say things in unisiun  
No not always Belle said blushing a little, Harry looked at her and thought I bet she likes him, I better keep an eye on him, I may annoy her but I dont want her getting hurt'  
What are you thinking Harry? Belle asked   
Harry said comming back to earth and falling off the bed, Belle and Ben laughed and their hands brushed against each other as the went to help Harry up.  
I have an Idea we can have a singing competition Ben said out of the blue because they were extreamly bored  
Belle and Harry said together  
you did it again   
Harry said  
OK who's first? Ben asked, Belle and Harry looked at each other  
well since you sugested it you can Harry said  
WHAT NO PLEASE Ben said  
Belle said in a sweet innocent voice  
Ben said but I suck  
What track is it?Belle asked from near the cd player  
  
there you go Harry said as the music started  
Hey hey baby hu ha  
I wanna knoooo-oooo if you'll be my girl  
Hey hey baby hu ha  
I wanna knoooo-oooo if you'll be my girl..... Ben continued going beet red singing very off key untill the song ended see I'm a hocky player not a singer  
We noticed Belle and Harry said laughing  
I'd like to see you do better Belle  
fine ben put it on track 1 and watch the master  
Here track one and the music started  
...I've been missing   
Your strawberry kisses   
cuz nothings as sweet  
the taste still drived me crazy  
I've been wishing   
My strawberry kisses  
would fly through the wind  
to you from me... Belle sang perfectly and the boys stared in awe  
That was amazing Belle Ben said  
thankyou I usd to do sinning clases  
Well they payed off  
Ok your turn Harry Belle said what track?  
20 Harry said nervously  
There you go Ben said as the music started  
... Lifestyles of the rich and the famous was as far as Harry go before colapsing with laughter.  
  
  
They played as their perants talked for a few more hours untill...  
Belle, Harry time to go  
comming mum and all three of them ran down the stairs  
See you soon Charlie said. They all said their good byes and left.  
  
  
Did you enjjoy that?  
yeah dad  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
A/N- Merry Christmas to everyone and thankyou once again to the people to who reviewed it realy made my day and I loved reading each one of them.  
  
3 Stacey

* * *


End file.
